Three Years Without
by Lozenger12
Summary: Sequel to 'You're The One' - Patch is devistated after Nora's death, blaming himself and wallowing in his self pity, going from night club to night club drinking away his sorrows, what happens when something  or someone  VERY unexpected turns up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own hush, hush . . . Q~Q

**A/N:** Hi everyone, this is the sequel to 'You're The One' hope you like it! this will most likely only be a two-shot, possibly a three-shot depending how i feel. Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Depression<strong>

**Patch's POV**

I was sitting in a corner on a stool behind a small table in a crowded nightclub, music blaring, casually sipping from my beer. It was similar to Bo's Arcade in Coldwater . . . _Coldwater . . . __'I can't believe I let her die! I should've planned a big party for her! If we'd just had a quiet night in this wouldn't have happened!'_ I thought to myself, my hand tightening dangerously hard around my drink.

It had been three years since that day. That horrible day. The day when my reason for living, was ripped forcibly and harshly from my grasp. It had been exactly three years, since Nora died.

Ever since that day, I had been wondering around the country trying desperately to drown my sorrows in crowded bars and nightclubs . . . and failing miserably.

'_I couldn't even tell anyone about what happened to her, and I couldn't even face he mother, to tell her that her only daughter, her only child, was never coming back!'_ I had been avoiding going anywhere near Coldwater since I was the last 'person' who saw Nora. There would be questions I just couldn't answer – not to mention the fact that I ran away, making me look guilty of something.

I sighed and took a deep swig from my beer, letting the cool beverage glide down my throat. Ever since I walked in, countless scantily clad women were watching me – as a starving carnivore eyes a giant hunk of meat – with glints in their eyes. Some tried to look seductive by dancing – more like grinding – against their friends, biting their lips, or ridding their extremely short skirts up higher.

I just ignored all of them, there was only one for me . . . and she's gone.

**XxXxX Flashback XxXxX**

_I watched in absolute horror as Kaine grabbed Nora and flew a few meters off the ground, hovering. _

_Kaine had a very ugly, smug smirk on his face while he looked at me, a glimmer of, something I just couldn't place, in his eyes. Perhaps it was victory._

"_Now Patch, I would make her death slow and painful so that you could hear her screams as you lie useless on the ground, but it's Nora, so I'll at least let her death be as swift and painless as a 'tainted demon from hell' can make it." He said, pulling Nora's head to the side, exposing her neck._

'_**NO!'**__ I shouted in my mind, but it only came out as a whisper._

_I saw the cruel smirk in his eyes as he moved his lips to her ear, whispering something to her. I wasn't sure what he whispered, but it couldn't be good if Nora's widened eyes and increased struggling was anything to go by._

_I managed to push myself onto my forearms and slowly, tried to crawl towards them – though I knew it was hopeless, as I couldn't fly in my condition, I couldn't just lay there and do nothing!_

_Kaine then moved his lips to her neck, licking it agonizingly slowly before placing his mouth over it . . . and biting down, hard._

"_NO!" I managed to yell, reaching a hand towards Nora as she looked at me with teary, saddened eyes, before they – very slowly – started to close._

_He struggles slowed, then stopped completely, with Kaine savoring each drop of blood to flow through her wound, and into his mouth. The sound of him sucking the life out of Nora – the one I love, the one I was supposed to protect – was sickening._

_He finished and lifted his head, which had a look of pure bliss on it, and faced me._

"_My, my, I would never have imagined that anyone could've tasted sooo~ good." He said with that crooked smirk of his plastered on his face._

_I had my hands fisted together, clenching them so tight that my nails bit into my palms, and they started to bleed._

"_Nora." I whispered, anger, hurt and sadness all in my voice. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I looked down at the ground – I couldn't bear to look at Nora's lifeless body, hanging limply from Kaine's arms, anymore._

_I heard him land a few feet in front of me. I looked up into his evil eyes, then to Nora, who was motionless and being carried bridal style by Kaine._

"_You see what you did?" Kaine questioned. "Nora died because of you." He continued, whereas I just stayed silent. "If you had made her go away, or didn't love her, then she would still be alive." He said kneeling down to look me in the eyes._

"_N-no," I started, "Y-you are the o-ne that k-ill-ed her."_

"_I may have killed her, but only cause she was in love with you. If she wasn't, she would now be a vampiric angel . . . just like me." Kaine replied._

"_She would n-ever be like y-ou." I managed to get out._

"_Oh yes, she would've been. Once turned, we rely on our more . . . primal instincts, and become more . . . animalistic." Kaine said._

"_Then death i-is better than bec-oming anything l-ike you." I struggled to whisper. I could feel all of my strength draining, from my injuries and my emotions._

"_Keh, I don't have time to waste talking to the likes of you." Kaine sneered as he stood up, turned around and prepared to take flight to devil-knows-where._

"_W-wait!" I barely yelled. He stopped momentarily and turned back towards me. "L-leave her body . . . p-please."_

_He started laughing and looked at me with mirth filled eyes. "Oh Patch, if I left her body with you, then I wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing that you will never find her body. This is your punishment for Nora's death." He said as he spread his wings and turned around._

"_Goodbye, guardian angel." He said as he took off into the predawn sky, taking Nora's with him._

_I finally collapsed onto the ground completely. __**'Nora,' I thought, 'I'm so sorry.' I started to cry. 'I promised to protect you, but Kaine was right . . . in the end, it was my fault that you died. It was because I loved you . . .'**_

_I though as I started to slip into unconsciousness. The last thought I had before I let the encroaching darkness consume me was . . ._

'_**I'll never love anyone again.'**_

**XxXxX End Flashback XxXxX**

'_My heart, and my soul, won't allow me to.'_ I thought sadly.

I looked around the room again, my eyes gazing, uninterestedly at the slutty women, as I observed my surroundings.

One of the women decided to make her move and walked slowly towards me, trying to sway her hips sexily.

"Hey there handsome." She said huskily over the roaring of the music, leaning her elbows on the table in front of me and adjusting her arms to push her breasts together, trying to make them look bigger.

I turned away and had another sip from my drink, ignoring her.

I heard her 'humph' and saw her frown in my peripheral vision. Her frown soon disappeared into a 'seductive looking' smirk, as she lowered her eyelids, making her long eyelashes – obviously fake – lightly graze her cheek.

"What's a hot guy like you doing alone in a place like this?" she asked, moving over to stand next to me.

I just ignored her again as she failed to gain my attention – and not because of a lack of trying.

As I took another drink, she clung onto my other arm and whispered – what I suppose was supposed to be seductively – "Hey, why don't you and me get out of here and do something fun" Leaning up to my ear, trying to get me to acknowledge her in some way.

"Hey, why don't you leave me here to wallow in my self-pity alone?" I asked sarcastically, irritated.

"Huh?" She asked confused, "Well, that doesn't sound like much fun." She said as she put her hand on my leg. "I know something that's much, _much,_ more fun."

I roughly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from stroking my leg again. "Leave me alone!" I warned lowly. I could see a look of fear in her eyes as I stared at her before letting her go, but not before giving her wrist one last, tight squeeze, and turned back to my drink.

Suddenly a fairly muscular guy grabbed me by the front of my shirt and 'oh so kindly' lifted me to my feet.

"Hey, what you doing with my girl?" He asked angrily, tightening his grip on my shirt.

I stayed silent as the woman walked over to the man – obviously her boyfriend – and wrapped her arms around the side of his waist. She smiled wickedly at me before turning on fake tears.

"He was coming onto me! Baby I was so scared, he was about to drag me away! If you hadn't showed up I don't know what he would've done to me!" She exclaimed as she fake sobbed into his shoulder.

"YOU **BASTARD**! HOW **DARE** YOU COME ONTO HER!" He growled out at me. "Let's take this outside! Back exit, two minutes! Don't make me come get you!" He yelled at me before letting go of my shirt, draping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

As they walked towards the back exit, which led to a practically deserted alleyway, the girl looked back at me with a smug look on her face, along with an ugly smirk.

I sighed, thinking _'So if she can't get her way, she gets he boyfriend to beat them up for her. How pathetic. I guess I should go out before he comes back and starts fighting in here, I don't wanna get kicked out yet – I haven't finished my beer.' _

So I took one more, long swig from my beer, before making my way towards the alley exit. I pushed my way through the crowd before I finally reached the door, pushing it open calmly.

The sight I was greeted with, was _**not at all**_ what I had expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you liked the first part ^_^ please review and tell me what you think! I have started the second part, but probably won't finish it for a while . . . sorry. R&R!

Loz12


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No own book!

**A/N:** OMG IT'S ME! Sorry I haven't updated for . . . just over 6 months XD I hope all my reader still like me! Anyway, more at the end! Hope you like the FINAL part of the sequel to You're the One! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Redemption<strong>

Blood.

The whole alleyway, the ground, the walls, the dumpster . . . everything, was covered in the life giving substance.

In the middle of the alleyway, a few feet in front of me, were the bodies of the slutty woman and her thick boyfriend from before. I slowly walked up to them, to check if they were still alive, but from the amount of blood already splattered around the alley, I could already guess they weren't.

I knelt down beside the woman to survey the damage inflicted to her lifeless body. Her body was covered in blood from head to toe, she had a few claw marks on her arms, legs and torso, but these weren't what killed her, no, she had, had her throat viciously ripped out of her neck. The man's injuries were much the same as hers, only he had more and deeper lacerations on his chest and back and had a hole in his left side – a sign he had fought back harder than the woman. His throat was also ripped out.

I couldn't think of any animal that would've gotten this far into the city – without being spotted – that could do this kind of damage, unless . . . this wasn't done by an animal, and I sincerely doubted this was done by a human, which left only one option.

_Sniffle._

I looked to the corner of the alley, next to the door I'd just come out of, and spotted a large mass of black, with some red here and there. The big blob of black and red shook slightly and I realized, not only that it was alive, but the black and red were wings, curled securely around another figure.

_An angel._

I felt my spine stiffen sharply at my discovery, the only type of angel that would do this type of damage would be a . . . _vampiric angel._

My anger rose highly,_ 'Just like Kaine'_ I thought with venom. The vampiric angel sat in the corner, shivering and sobbing,_ 'No,'_ I corrected myself_, 'Kaine felt no remorse for what he did, he took pleasure in killing and tormenting people, but this one's different from him. It would seem that this one __**does**__ feel remorse, it is crying after all, but I should still approach with caution.'_ It was then I remembered that the few remaining vampiric angels usually hang around together, or at least meet up now and then, so maybe – just maybe – this one knew Kaine, and knew where he was. If it did, I had to know, I had to make him pay for what he did!

Very, _very_ slowly, I approached the vampiric angel, trying not to startle it. When I was a few feet in front of it, I squatted down slowly, putting one hand on the ground in front of me, and leant forward just slightly.

"Hey," I began softly. The vampiric angel stiffened considerably, its wings tightening around it. "You're a vampiric angel right?" Once again, its wings tightened around it, but this time it hissed a little as well.

I cautiously inched forward slightly, "Look, I'm not here to hurt you." I said gently, "I just want to know if you know where I can find one of your kind called Ka-" my question was broken off when the angel's wings unfurled and it lunged towards me, aiming for my neck.

It's long, curly, brown hair was covering its face, but I could tell by its figure – and its petite hands trying to rip my throat out – that it was female.

I was pushed to the ground, glass and other unsanitary objects getting pressed into my back, while I tried to keep her lethal claws from ripping my throat out – and though it wouldn't kill me, it'd still hurt like a BITCH! She was straddling my waist to try to get leverage over me, but I grabbed her delicate wrists to stop them from advancing on my neck. She still tried to dig her claws into my neck and I was surprised with how strong she was, but – because of all the training I did when I couldn't find an open bar for the past three years – I was stronger.

Once she realized that she wasn't gaining any ground, she started to struggle to get away, leaning backward, away from me, trying to escape my grasp, but I held tight. She thrashed her head around, her hair getting moved from her face in her struggles.

She leaned forward and hissed in my face, giving me a clear view of her blood covered one. I let go immediately – as if I'd been burned –recognition flashing in my eyes. She backed up into the corner again, her wings tucked behind her as she growled and hissed at me, her red eyes narrow.

I sat up and scooted backwards a bit, my eyes widened in shock.

"N-no- I-it can't- how?" I tried to voice a sophisticated question, but failed miserably. "H-how can you- I mean you di- it was my fault!" tears starting to fall down my cheeks to the ground.

The angel calmed down a bit, just a little rumbling sound alerted me that she was still growling. I stood up and knelt before her, my hands on the ground in front of me and my head bowed. "I am so, so sorry Nor-" I started, but I was cut off by the angel.

"You weren't supposed to see me again." She said sadly.

I took this to mean that she didn't want to see me again after I caused her 'death'.

My shoulders slumped and I lowered my head even more, "I'm sorry Nora. I'll go now and never come looking for you." I said as I started to stand.

"No!" Nora said with some panic in her voice as she started to me towards me before recoiling. I looked at her confused. "No," she said more softly, "I didn't mean I didn't want to see you, I meant you weren't supposed to see me." She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her herself for comfort. "I didn't want you to see me like this . . . I didn't want you to see the monster I'd become." Her arms tightened around her. "I thought if you thought I was dead, then you could find someone else and be happy, even if I wasn't."

"Nora, I have been drowning myself in bars and clubs for the past three years. Without you, I had nothing. Without you, I have nothing." I said as I stepped closer to her, trying to pull her into my arms. She backed away as far as she could, hitting the wall behind her and putting her fisted hand on my stomach, stopping me from advancing further.

"B-but, I'm a monster! You saw what I did to those two people just now, how could you bare to look at me, let alone touch me or embrace me?" she asked, tears in her eyes, flowing over the brim, leaving clean trails on her blood splattered cheeks.

I stood there for a while, tense and shocked, but after a moment my mind registered what Nora said and I relaxed and my expression softened. I grabbed her fist in my hand, and stepped closer towards her. She flinched and tried to pull away, but I held her fist securely in my hand.

I leant down, released her fist, and wrapped my arms around her, burying my head in her neck as tears rolled freely down my cheeks. Nora stiffened and tried to push me away, but I just held her tighter, _'I'm not going to let go this time Nora. I'll never let go again!'_ I thought with determination.

"Nora, I don't care what you are, but who you are, and now that I've gotten you back, I'm never going to let you go again!" I said with conviction.

After what felt like hours, Nora relaxed and slumped against me, the only thing keeping her standing was my embrace. I could feel her tears soaking through the shoulder of my top.

"Who I am?" I heard Nora whisper, "I am a monster, that's who I am, it's also what I am. I can't change that – believe me, I've tried –, and I don't expect you to be able to accept that." She said with a wavering voice, her tears flowing stronger.

"No Nora!" I said sternly, making her jump at little in surprise, and slowing her tears. "You are NOT a monster! When I found you, you were obviously distressed with what you'd done. Any other vampiric angel would have relished in the aftermath of the kill . . . but not you. You feel sorrow and guilt for what you'd done, for what you had to do to survive."

"BUT I'VE KILLED PEOPLE!" Nora shouted in despair.

"SO HAVE I!" I shouted back, silencing Nora. I calmed myself down a little and sighed. "But you're the one who couldn't help it." I continued. "Before I met you . . . I was a lot like Kaine, killing for pleasure, for sport. Not you Nora. You can't help it, you need to do it to survive." I stated.

"I tried not to," Nora said quietly after a while, "but if I go for a long time without blood . . . that happens." She pointed towards the two bodies. "I go feral with hunger. I try not to, I've even tried to live off of the blood of animals. But it's so hard. Animal blood only slightly dulls the burning thirst, but it's not enough." She sobbed.

I stood there, just holding her for what felt like an eternity. It felt so good to hold her I my arms once more. "Don't worry Nora, I'll help you. We'll get through this." I told her lovingly.

"No." She said sternly. It felt like my whole world just stopped. Why was she rejecting me?

"Why?" Was all I managed to say.

"Because I'm not worth it." She said with conviction, as if she truly believed that what she said was true.

I stared at her with a mix of surprise and annoyance, _'What did that monster do to you over the last three years Nora?'_ I thought with anger. "Nora . . . how can you believe that?" I asked heatedly, grabbing her by the shoulders – ignoring her flinch – and making her look me in the eye. "You are **everything** to me! Don't you dare say that you're not worth it, because you're worth the world to me!" I said desperately, trying to make her understand just how much she means to me.

She looked deep into my eyes, searching for any sign of deceit in my words. When she found none, a small smile tilted the sides of her lips up as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she threw herself into the comfort of my arms.

I held her fiercely for what felt like the first time in an eternity. We stood there in each other's arms for what felt like hours, but at the same time it felt like seconds.

I positioned my lips by her ear and said, "Why don't we go to my place?"

Nora pulled away slightly and looked behind me. "W-what about th-hem?" She asked.

I looked towards the bodies she was referring to. "Don't worry." I said, "I'll come clean up after I've gotten you to my place and made sure you're safe. You can even take a shower while I'm gone." I paused as she nodded and scooped her up into my arms, bridal-style, spread my wing for the first time in three years, and took off into the night sky.

**XxXxXxX**

After returning to my most recent home – a small flat in a large apartment building – I looked around and was so glad to find Nora still there, clean and still wet from her shower, wearing one of my plain black t-shirts and a pair of my baggy jeans. She had absorbed her wings into her back so they wouldn't get in the way while she wandered around my small living area.

She sat down on the couch and when she saw me, gestured to the seat across from her.

"So . . ." I started, "Where's Kaine so I can kill the bastard who took you from me!" I exclaimed.

"Well, um, the thing with that is . . ." She paused, looking unsure on whether or not she should tell me.

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"I, ah . . . kinda . . . killed him . . . two and a half years ago . . ." She admitted.

I couldn't help the shocked expression that took over my face completely. "Wha- b-bu- um, HOW?" I managed to question.

"Well, you know how he took me because he wanted me to be 'his' right?" She paused, but continued after my nod. "Well, after he turned me, it got that much worse. He was trying to 'court' me by giving me clothes, jewellery, and even people as offerings. He got sick of that approach quickly so tried a more . . . direct one – meaning he basically tried to molest me daily."

At that I growled, _'How DARE he do that! I'll revive him just so I can kill him myself!'_ I thought passionately.

Nora, oblivious to the murderous thoughts in my head, continued her story. "One day, I was completely sick of it and decided to take things into my own hands. When he came to my room one night, he let himself in and approached me. This time – instead of trying to claw his eyes out and kick him in the nuts – I decided to play along."

No doubt I had a confused expression on my face as Nora quickly explained herself. "I-it wasn't like that! I just need to get close to him while his guard was down. So, just as he started trying to undress me, I RIPPED THE BASTARD'S THROAT OUT!" She exclaimed.

"And for good measure I also kicked him in the nuts, ripped out and crushed his heart, the preceded to decapitate him." She said cheerily, her vampiric angel side showing a bit.

I paled slightly, _'Man, I'll remember to never get on her bad side!' _

Everything calmed down after she'd finished her tale. The silence almost tense, but not quite.

I grabbed her hand and stood in front of her. "Well," I started, "I'm glad you're back." I said truthfully, a smile on my face. My smile turned into a slightly nervous expression as I asked, "You will be staying, won't you? Staying with me, I mean."

She was silent for a while, and for those few seconds, I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest and explode!

When she finally spoke, relief spread through my entire being.

"Yea, that sounds nice."

With that, I smiled grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in circle after circle. She giggled happily while I laughed, then stopped to set her on the ground, only to pull her flush against my body and kiss her with all the passion that I'd built up for her during those three years.

Those three years without.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay, so I hope you thought it was good! Sorry it took so long but now that I'm doing year 12 my other story might have to wait. Please Review and tell me how much you like the story and how much you hate me for taking so long to update to leave you with this short piece of crap! XD Anyway R&R and THANK YOU FOR READING! ^o^


	3. NOTE!

**URGENT, NEED ADVICE~!**

Hi all! I know, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER XD But I have finished my other published stories, giving me 1 unfinished, uploaded story. THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN! ^-^

I need some advice on what I should do story wise, so I've put up a new poll on my profile page!

If all/lots of you could go and vote on that it would be a great help!

On another note, I may not be updating my story 'Pure of Blood' til the end of the year, cause I find it doubtful, with all the work that comes with the final year of high school, that I'll be able to find the time to write anymore XD

Sorry AGAIN for not updating, but if you could vote it'd help me alot . . . and maybe give you something to read while you're waiting for me to update ;P

Keep Readingand Reviewing,

Loz12


End file.
